The disclosure relates generally to data processing within multi-computer networks, and, more particularly, to multi-networked-based systems and methods for storing and processing biographical information of a user, and providing said up-to-date biographical information to trusted parties.
In today's modern world, individuals are becoming increasingly more transient, and throughout the course of a given year may have multiple temporary or semi-permanent addresses for work or other reasons. Many of the services needed at a residence (power, water, electricity, mail, internet, grocery delivery, etc.) are cumbersome and time-consuming to transfer or terminate. Other services are less difficult to transfer to a new address (AMAZON®, automobile and homeowner/renter insurance, etc.), but the person has to remember to make the changes and still must visit multiple virtual or physical addresses to complete the changes (Amazon is a registered trademark of Amazon.com Incorporated located in Seattle, Wash.). Additionally, upon arriving in a new area, the user may be unsure as to which service providers are present in the area and may have to spend a substantial quantity of time simply determining if they will have to utilize a new power company, for example. In instances where a user has a temporary address, but returns to a permanent address regularly, the user will have to complete the entire switching process multiple times. This may be at the cost of significant quantities of time, with the possibility of potentially costly mistakes. Many of these services are, or may be, paid for through the use of a payment card. Such a payment card may represent at least one variable that typically remains constant throughout an individual's travels and relocations. The payment card may also have at least some user biographical data associated with it.
At least some known card-updater systems may provide merchants with updated payment card information. These known systems work with the issuer and the acquiring bank to forward the updated billing data to the merchant, which may then update its database of account-on-file payment card information. However, these known systems are limited in several ways. For example, the data that is typically updated is only billing data, and does include address data of the cardholder. Additionally, these known systems are usually only used by certain merchants.
Accordingly, a system and method is needed that utilizes known protocols for communicating information between mobile computing devices, merchant computing devices, and payment computing devices to facilitate and further automate a user updating their personal biographical data at a single entry location while having the personal information disseminated to multiple trusted parties of their choosing.